


You Lost Me

by Apathi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Norman Osborn/Peter Parker, Past Relationship(s), Suicide, WIP, editing as I go, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, past-Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathi/pseuds/Apathi
Summary: Five years after the Snap, it’s been reversed. Everyone is back, even Natasha and Gamora. Six years after Penny and Tony got married, five years after Penny gave birth to Morgan, after Penny bit the dust but came back: she finds Tony and Morgan… And Pepper.
Relationships: Norman Osborn/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/?, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 89
Kudos: 293





	1. Make Me A Star

The war is over. The Snap’s been reversed. Natasha’s alive… Tony has a metal arm.  
Everything’s been a flurry. Penny didn’t even get the chance to see Tony aside from hugging him upon returning, in the middle of a battle field, and she didn’t get to ask about her. Her baby. Morgan. But was whisked away by Fury, as was the rest of them, one-by-one debriefed. Fury was furious to have missed out on the last five years. Penny suffered no serious wounds. But the same couldn’t be said for Tony. During the debriefing and the two days being away from her love, Tony was in the hospital, healing. His entire right arm, gone. She was ravenous and ate half the cafeteria.  
When Karen told her that Tony could accept visitors, she jumped out of her bed so fast and down the halls, that she felt dizzy upon arriving to the med-room. But the spell was nothing compared to the sight she found through the glass walls.  
Tony, smiling, laying up in a med-bed. He was pale, graying, and just as handsome as the day they met. But what caused Penny to sway on her feet was Pepper, who stood over Tony, grasping his hand, staring into his eyes so intimately. The wind was knocked from her lungs when the redhead bent down and met Tony for a kiss. Penny could hear her blood rushing in her ears. The kiss lasted hours or minutes or seconds. She couldn’t tell. When they pulled away, they were both smiling and Tony shifted slightly, turning on his side to face Pepper more, only for his eyes to land on Penny.  
Penny’s cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head. 'What!?‘ Was the internal scream. Where did the wave of shame come from? This was her husband! Of an entire year before the Snap! They had a child! Why was she so ashamed of witnessing her lover and his ex kiss!? She deserved an explanation!  
The ruby lined gold band tightened on her wedding finger.  
“Mrs. Stark.”  
Penny winced at the title.  
“Mr. Stark has asked for you.”  
When she looked back up, through the windows, Pepper was gone and Tony was sitting up on his med-bed, about ready to stand.  
Her voice trembled, “O-okay…”  
Her feet shifted. Should she walk or run? Rush into his arms? Or restrain herself? What had she seen!?  
Her throat twisted as she slowly made herself into the room. Her head was bowed.  
“Um, y-you- um…” She couldn’t find the words. “Shouldn’t- shouldn’t you be resting? You-you shouldn’t be up, should you?” She whispered meekly.  
“We should talk.”  
Penny winced. His voice was cold and hard. She looked up and found the smile that was on his lips five seconds ago completely gone, replaced with thinly pressed lips.  
“Uh, ya. You- you and Pepper? I- did- she…” She gnawed her bottom lip, twisting the band on her finger behind her back.  
“It’s been five years.” Tony stated as-a-matter-of-factually as he started down at her seriously in his med gown.  
The situation was almost comical.  
“Ya, you look great.” She said through a slight laugh before gulping thickly.  
“Pepper and I got back together.”  
Penny’s hands began to shake. Her head still bowed as she stared down at her Shield sponsored shoes. “I-I-I…” Her throat closed. Her stomach twisted. Her hands went clammy and her eyes welled with tears, threatening to spill. “Morgan?” She croaked.  
“She’s fine. Doing great in school.”  
“Do-does she-…” She could barely bring herself to say the words, “Does she know about me?” She whimpered.  
“No.”  
Penny choked, the tears finally falling. Slipping down her cheeks before hitting the white tiles. “S-so, Pepper. She’s- Morgan calls her-?” Her words were barely a whisper, tightfisted hands trembling at her side.  
“She calls her Momma.” Tony affirmed. There was a pause before he softened his voice, “Listen, Kid-”  
Penny winced. There it was. That word. That nickname. That’s what he saw her as, once again. A Child.  
“You can visit her. You did give birth to her, after all. You have visiting rights. Just don’t tell her who you are.” Don’t tell her you’re her Mother.  
And that was the point. Penny finally looked up. A watery, broken smile split her lips as she stared up at him. Her sight was so blurred from tears, all she saw of him was a bubbly silhouette. She gave a gasping laugh, “It’s fine. I-I’ve no right. Pepper is her mother. Not me. She doesn’t know me. Bye, Tony.”  
Her smile only widened before she turned on her heel and walked out with a high chin, the tears falling down her cheeks and dripping down her chin.  
“The Tower is open to you, Kid.” He called after before the door closed behind her. She yanked the ring off her finger, but couldn’t bring herself to throw it to the side. They’d been through so much. She gripped the metal tight in her hand, its edges digging into her palm and cutting.  
Her high chin remained, a faux semblance of dignity -formerly being Tony’s wife and carrying Morgan had given her some-, as she walked the halls of the Compound with tears falling non-stop down her face. Everything was a haze around her. She went through the Common Room and didn’t drop her chin, not noticing the Team looking on at her sympathetically. They all knew. But no one told her. No one pulled her aside before hand and braced her. The dams broke when she entered the her room. The doors hadn’t even swished close behind her before she crumpled to her knees and fell to her elbows in tears, unable to breathe.  
For hours, she was pressed into the corner of the room, hands wrapped around the ring, trying to push it into her chest, barely breathing as sobs racked her body and icy tendrils constricted her lungs. She stayed like that for five days. Not once did anyone visit. Not once did Tony come see her. Not once did she eat. Not once did she move.  
“Mrs. Stark.”  
Penny’s form was a ball, on her side, ring still in hand. Her hair a tangled mass from how many times she combed her hand through it and pulled and tugged and ripped. Her skin was oily, sweaty.  
“Mrs. Stark.”  
Her crack lips parted. Sleep encrusted eyelids cracking open just a sliver.  
“Mrs. Stark.”  
She moaned.  
“Good evening, Mrs. Stark.”  
“T-Tony?” She whispered, delusional. That was what Tony would call her during their honeymoon and afterward, so proud of their marriage.  
There was a pause. “I am afraid not, Mrs. Stark. Would you like me to call Boss?  
"No!” She croaked, the memories flooding back. She couldn’t cry. No tear escaped her. She was out. But a harsh, empty cough wrecked her body.  
“Mrs. Stark, you have been in your room for 137 hours. Your belongings at Stark Tower have been arranged.”  
“Okay.” Penny’s whisper was weak and she rolled her head back, eyes shutting once more to enter the painful, nightmare filled bliss. It was the only escape she had.  
“Mrs. Stark, I would highly recommend you get up. You have not eaten in nearly a week.”  
“M'okay.”  
“Your metabolism is beginning to eat your fats, Mrs. Stark. I’m afraid you are not okay.”  
“I just wanna sleep.” Penny whimpered.  
“You have been sleeping, Penny.” Penny didn’t know if she imagined it, but it sounded as if FRIDAY’s voice had softened. “You need to get up, now, Penny.”  
“It’s cold, May.” She cried.  
Silence filled her room once more and lasted for almost ten minutes before her doors swished open. Dum-E, Wal-E(Penny’s own creation from six years ago), as well as lesser handling AI’s arrived, carefully nudging Penny’s form.  
She was barely conscious as they gently took hold of her. “Tony?” Penny whispered.  
“Sh,” FRIDAY hushed her, soothing. “It’s okay, Penny.”  
The robots sat her up, placed the ring on her finger, and carefully peeled the clothes from her sweat sticky body before shifting her onto Dum-E’s base, which had been cushioned by foam, and drove her to the bathroom. Dum-E entered the shower while Wal-E twisted the knob of the water. They didn’t place her under the jet until the temp was acceptable.  
Penny mewled softly in distress.  
Dum-E washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner while Wal-E did the body wash with a rag. A smaller bot rolled over and used its two rubber hands do carefully wash Penny’s face. FRIDAY controlled the bot herself and wiped away the crusty sleep. They rinsed her and dried her off. Penny shivered in the cold but otherwise remained unresponsive as FRIDAY searched through her limited closet and found underwear, a pair of gray sweats, and a large black shirt. They, somehow, dressed her. FRIDAY dried her hair before brushing it then placing it in high ponytail. They carefully deposited her onto this bed and pulled the covers over her. The bots lefts, Dum-E swiping the the bangs behind her ear before following the others.  
She slept another day before waking to FRIDAY calling, “Mrs. Stark, it’s time to get up.”  
“What?” Penny whispered.  
“It’s time to wake up, Mrs. Stark. It’s 9:26 AM.”  
“Oh. Okay.” She remained there for five more seconds before rolling onto her opposite and reaching out. Her brows furrowed at finding empty space and she opened her eyes, finding nothing but rumpled blankets. A moment passed before she inhaled sharp, suddenly remembering that day. She looked around herself, wondering how she ended up in bed. She could smell the soaps, hair still slightly damp, especially her pillow.  
“What time is it, again, Fri?” Penny whispered, sitting up to bury her face into her hands. The metal of the ring touched her forehead and she dropped the hand into her lap, using her other hand to cover her eyes.  
“9:27 AM, Mrs. Stark.”  
A beat, “C-could you stop calling me that, Fri? Call me Penny or Ms. Parker. Anything. Jus-just don’t call me that, please.”  
“Of course, Ms. Parker.”  
“Thanks, Fri.”  
A few minutes passed before she maneuvered her aching limbs until she was standing. She stared across the room blankly, for a moment without purpose, before finding a bottle of water on her bedside table. Her movements were painstakingly slow as she made her way over. She finally uncapped it, avoiding looking at her hands, and downed the entire bottle in a few gulps.  
The rest of the day passed in a haze, FRIDAY often reminding her where she was and what she was doing. She didn’t realize Dum-E was hovering behind her in the distance. The small bot FRIDAY had controlled the previous night sitting on Dum-E’s base.  
Her small amount of belongings didn’t even fill her backpack halfway until she was in a self-driving car heading back to New York. To no one’s knowledge, Wal-E, Dum-E, and FRIDAY followed in the trunk of the car.  
The three hours passed in silence. She decided to head straight for May before arriving at the tower. She pulled on a smile. May, Ned, and MJ had all disappeared due to the Snap, so they remained unchanged. Their reunion was… Nice. But it did nothing to the gaping void in Penny’s chest. With every passing moment, the cavity grew bigger, taking her breath away.  
After a couple hours with May and her best friends, she excused herself. What was her excuse again? She can’t remember.  
She entered the Tower. She knew she shouldn’t come back. Not to this 93 story-tall reminder of who was missing in her life.  
Tony had five years to recover from the Snap. He raised Morgan. He remarried. But it had only been a few days for everything to fall out from under Penny’s feet.  
~  
Tony stared into his tumbler, watered down whiskey and ice clinking back and forth, reflecting an amber color onto his metal hand. He clicked his tongue and looked away, gulping down the thick knot in his throat as he stared out the Compound window wall and to the green grounds, lush with trees. The past week had been a flurry of debriefings and check-ups and paperwork and anything to keep him busy. He was thankful for the work. It kept his mind away from her. He told FRIDAY not to notify him of her, but he found himself, more than once, opening his mouth to redact that order.  
He grit his teeth, wondering if she was sleeping in their bed.  
Sighing, he stood suddenly. The lull in business had his mind wandering. Is she sleeping in their bed? Is she sleeping at all? Or has she return to May? Is she eating? Of course she’s eating. She’s probably stressed. She’s a stress eater. God, I stressed her out. I ruined everything! Why did I do it?  
A small voice nudged him, Why did you hurt her? Or why did you remarry?  
His teeth screeched with the pressure. He hated what he did to her that day. How he was stiff, emotionless. Cold. While tears rolled down her cheeks and her shoulders shook. It took all his willpower not to pull her into his grasp while his heart broke when she looked up to him and gave the biggest, fakest smile, tears falling down her cheeks.  
~  
It took two days before Penny could make it off the couch. She stood before their- her bedroom door for almost an hour, twisting the jeweled band on her finger. Her trembling hand was held out for five minutes before she finally grasped the knob and pushed the door open. Her heart lurched to her throat. The room was immaculate. Gray bed covers pulled taught. Curtains drawn. Floor clean.  
She wondered who cleaned it. She knew Tony didn’t. He couldn’t clean for the life of him.  
But she couldn’t bring herself to crawl into the bed. For almost a week, she slept at the foot of the bed, shuddering. She never wore anything but sweaters and sweatpants and thick socks, but the chill that pierced her to the bone originated from inside.  
The only thing that went into her body was water. FRIDAY coaxed her to eat on the third day. The cheese string she barely managed to chew was soon puked out not fifteen minutes later.  
Days passed with her sitting on the couch, huddled into a ball, staring out the window wall as life continued around her. The trembling never stopped. The pressure that threatened to cave in her chest only grew heavier. A weight was added down onto her shoulders. The cavity where her heart should have been, making her barely able to breath. A halo of depression rested atop her, large black wings wrapped around her, made only of dark thoughts and hate and pain and yearning.  
For the first time in the two weeks, she croaked out, “FRIDAY?”  
“Yes, Ms. Parker?” The response was immediate. As FRIDAY always is. But her tone seemed desperate.  
“Mor-Morgan…” She sucked in a large breath, trying to breathe.  
“Is five, now, Ms. Parker. Would you like me to call her?”  
“No!” Penny yelped, nearly falling off the couch.  
Dum-E,Wal-E, and FRIDAY whirred closer. They had been on her heels the entire stay, bringing her water and waking her when she had nightmares. They could nothing about her panic attacks. Penny wouldn’t let them. She deserved them, she told them, when FRIDAY tried to pull her out with her voice, she deserved it, “…for causing him so much pain.”  
“No, please, Fri.” Penny whispered as she huddled tighter into her ball. “Just-… Can I see pictures of her?”  
A beat, “Are you sure that is wise, Penny?”  
Penny scowled. First Kid, now Penny from the always professional AI. Why do people change your name when they’re trying to be nice? It doesn’t fix shit. “It’s Ms. Parker, FRIDAY.” The girl ordered coldly.  
Another beat, silence.  
Penny sucked in a breath.  
That was mean.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t hav-… Please, Fri. Just, let me see her, before…” Penny inhaled a shudder, “Please.”  
A single beat passed before the holo-screen embedded on the window wall lit up, showing a picture of Morgan when she was born. Penny’s lips quivered. Herself, from five years ago, held Morgan in her arms. Past-Penny was pale, lips cracked, with dark eye bags, but she was bright with joy and she cradled her baby. Tony stood over his girls, smiling bright, tears in his eyes, his hand at Penny’s back, the other hand stroking Morgan’s soft cheeks.  
“Next,”  
Another picture. The trio just leaving the hospital. Penny in a wheelchair, grinning, holding Morgan who was swathed in white cloth, while Tony stood behind them, some silly expression, as he pushed the wheelchair.  
One-by-one the pictures passed, slowly showing Morgan grow up. There were none six months after Morgan’s birth, after the Snap. Then they restarted. Tony holding Morgan, looking sad but smiling. Morgan was one when Pepper joined. Morgan was two-and-a-half when Pepper had a ring. Penny couldn’t help but smile. Morgan was giggling in Pepper’s arms. The redhead had a bright beam, eyes sparkling. Tony stood behind them yet again. Arms wrapped around Pepper’s waist, chin on her shoulder, grinning.  
They looked happy.  
She stared at that picture for hours or seconds or years. Morgan and Pepper even kinda looked like each other. They looked like a family. Happy. Content. Perfect.  
Who was she to ruin that? She was gone for five fucking years. Tony got over her. Morgan was fine. They were happy. And she was okay with that.  
“Next, Ms. Parker?” FRIDAY asked.  
“Show me the last picture taken of her.”  
The holo-screen blurred, racing past saved pixel data before coming to a sudden halt.  
They were inside Tony’s cabin. The one they, Tony and Penny pregnant with Morgan, would visit every weekend which Tony and her had built together as a getaway from the media and social standards. You could see it was raining outside. Pepper and Tony were kissing. Arms around each other. Happy! A little girl dressed in red stood between their stomachs. She had brown hair, brown eyes, big pink cheeks, and a bright grin. She cradled a helmet that resembled Iron Man but was blue and silver, slender. Pepper’s.  
Morgan was smiling, beaming. So, so, so happy. Without Penny.  
Penny stood suddenly, ignoring the spell of dizziness that washed over her.  
“Ms. Parker?” FRIDAY questioned, unsure.  
“FRIDAY.” Penny started, voice trembling but a smile on her lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled the ring off her finger and placed it on the table that stood in front of the couch.  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
“After I’m done… Tell Morgan that I love her. Don’t tell her who. Just say Mommy loves her, okay?” She whispered, hands trembling as she took slow steps.  
“After what, Ms. Parker?”  
Penny didn’t respond, ignoring the AI’s calls of her name. Fifteen minutes later, she was standing on the rooftop. She stood on the ledge. The biting wind slapping her cheeks was the only thing she felt through the numbness. She stared down at the streets. People walking, street posts bright. She wondered how they’d react if someone suddenly fell splat at their feet.  
For a brief moment she wondered how the world react to Spider-Woman’s suicide. But then she remembered. Spider-Woman has been gone for five years. They’ve already forgotten about her.  
Nobody needed her. Nobody wanted her.   
Her numb lips smiled. The world would be alright. Ned and MJ would be fine. They’d miss her, maybe, but they’d get over it. Aunt May would be fine. She has Happy, May told her. She knew the moody bodyguard would take care of her beloved Aunt.  
Morgan had Tony and Pepper. Tony had Morgan and Pepper. They were perfect. She’d only ruin it all.  
She giggled as she teetered on the ledge. Everything’s flawless. All except her. And what does an insignificant crumb do in a perfect world?  
Fall away.  
~  
“Boss?”  
Tony looked to the ceiling with a smile. Morgan sat on his lap, giggling. They were playing tickle fight!  
“Ya, Fri?”  
“Ms. Par-”  
Tony’s brows furrowed, “I thought I told you not to tell me of her activities.”  
“Whose Ms. Parr, Daddy?” Morgan asked, cocking her head to the side curiously, just like her Mo- just like Penny.  
“A friend, Sweetie.”  
“Ms. Parker-”  
Tony’s lips pressed into a thin line.“FRIDAY, what did I sa-?”  
“Penelope is on the roof of Stark Tower, Tony.” FRIDAY said suddendly, cutting him off.  
Tony lurched straight, eyes wide. “What?” He croaked. He looked at Morgan’s curious expression and pulled her off his lap. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, “I’ll be back, Sweetie.”  
“'Kay, Daddy.”  
“Pepper, watch Morgs, I have to go!” He yelled throughout the cabin.  
He didn’t hear the redhead’s response as he dashed out the door and towards his car. He started it up as fast as he could, muttering No under his breath like a mantra. His eyes were wide, heart racing.  
He was down the road in less that a minute, at the Tower in fifteen.  
He ran to the elevator, already open for him, and made it to the penthouse. The elevator didn’t go to the roof, but there were stairs.  
He ran across the penthouse and saw the picture of Pepper, Tony, and Morgan on the window wall. Her ring glistened on the table, reflecting the setting sun that shone through the glass. His gut twisted, wondering if that’s what she spent the entirety of the last two weeks doing; seeing how he moved on, watching their daughter grow up as he married Pepper. All the while twisting that ring, that promise, between her fingers.  
He yanked the door to the staircase open and ran up the stairs, nearly falling. He pushed the already open door farther and stepped onto the roof, into the biting cold. His hand was immediately webbed to the door.  
His head jumped up and found Penny standing on the ledge, facing him, tangled hair whipping around her red face. Her eyelids were swollen, cheeks red, skin pale, lips cracked. Deep, dark bags hung sickeningly prominent under her eyes. Her clothes looked like they were five sizes too big as they hung off her skeletal body. He realized she hadn’t eaten in… Weeks?  
“Hi, Tony.” She whispered.  
He somehow heard her over the angry wind. Was it angry at him? It should be.  
“Hey, Baby. What’re you doing up here?” He asked, trying to sound soothing as he flexed his digits, trying to loosen his fingers from the silken lock.  
She gave a soft laugh, looking back over her shoulder.  
~  
Penny didn’t know how long she had been standing there. But it was nice. She stared up at the stars. For once, the sky was clear, as if God was granting her this kindness. For the last thing she sees to be a beautiful night sky. She wanted to be a star. Maybe she could watch her two loves from above. She couldn’t do that as a human. She’d have to ask Him when they met.  
Suddenly, disturbing her peace, a red hot tingle ran up her spine and she spun around, forever balanced, and shot a natural web to trap Tony’s hand to the door, keeping him in place.  
She surveyed him. His hair was a mess, eyes wide with panic. He was in sweats and a t-shirt. She felt bad. He was obviously comfortable relaxing at home, maybe at the Cabin. It was Saturday, wasn’t it? And she had to ruin it.  
“Hi, Tony.” She said softly.  
His head jerked up, meeting her gaze, “Hey, Baby. What’re you doing up here?”  
She laughed, “You know why I’m here, Tony.”  
He gulped thickly. “Baby, c'mon.”  
Again. There was another. An endearment. Of course he’d call her that now.  
He doesn’t care about you. A small voice whispered. Not for the first time. He just doesn’t want to deal with May. He’s happy. He’s got a beautiful Wife. How can you compete with Pepper Potts? She’s perfect. And he’s got a daughter. You couldn’t raise her. You can’t take care of Morgan. You couldn’t even take care of yourself. You ruin everything.  
Penny’s smile broadened. “I don’t blame you, y'know.” She told him, drawing his attention away from his near-loose hand.  
“What?” He croaked out.  
“For marrying Pepper. She’s kind, loving. So smart… Beautiful, too, of course. You’ve known her longer than me. She’s a wonderful Mother. I’ve seen her with kids. You’re lucky.”  
“No, no, no, Pen. I shouldn’t have married her. I should’ve waited for you-”  
“No, you shouldn’t have, Tony.” Penny said sternly. “Morgan needs a real Mother. Just like those tabloids and May and Flash and reporters said. I wouldn’t be a good mother. I’m a teenager. I’m happy for you.”  
“Penny, please.” His voice cracked, a tear trailing down his cheek. “Please, Penny. I can’t lose you. Not again.” He jerked on his hand, almost loose.  
Her eyes softened, “Tony, you didn’t lose me.” She whispered. There was a strong lace of finality that caused Tony to look back up at her. The tears trailed down her smiling face.  
“You never lost me, Baby. I lost you.”  
Her feet shuffled.  
His hand came loose.   
“I love you, Tony. I always have. I always will.”  
“No!”  
She fell back with the glimpse of Tony running towards her. Her eyes stared up, each star twinkling, as if happy for her. She smiled.  
“I love you, Morgan.”


	2. Fix It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical knowledge.
> 
> Who do you guys think I should pair her with? Back to Tony, Independent Single Pringle, or someone else(preferred)?

The wind rushed past her, framing her star-filled vision with the split ends of her hair. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness washed over her as she free fell. The soothing bite of the chilling wind lulled her and her eyes fluttered shut. The past two weeks of little movement, emotional and psychological stress, and barely enough water being her final plague before death welcomed her with arms wide open.

Her eyes had shut and consciousness had fallen away, not seeing nor hearing the metal whistling straight for her. She didn't so much as cry out when she was violently caught in silver/gray metal arms and carried back up toward the roof.

The War Machine landed in the middle of roof and the mask flipped back, showing Rhodey's alarmed, concerned expression. 

Tony raced over and pushed Rhodey and the suit of armor away before pulling Penny into his arms. His body trembled, though not from the cold, as he swept the tangled hair from her face and cooed. "Penny, c'mon. C'mon, Penny. Wake up." His voice was rising in panic when she didn't even groan or turn toward the warmth of his body. 

"Tony. What's going on?" Rhodey demanded, gaze flitting from the girl to the man. 

FRIDAY spoke through the War Machine suit. "Ms. Parker has not eaten in over two weeks. Her vitals are low. She requires medical attention, immediately." 

"Fuck!" Tony cursed, stumbling to his feet with Penny in his arms, "Her metabolism. Fuck, fuck! God dammit, FRIDAY, why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled. 

"You said not to notify you of Ms. Parker's activities, Tony." Tony grit his teeth at the venom lacing his AI's tone, ignoring Rhodey's exclamation of, "You what!?" as he made a gesture with his hand and the War Machine suit quickly retracted from Rhodey's body and wrapped around Tony. 

"Not now, Rhodes. Fri, nearest hospital. /Now./" Immediatly the boot jets kicked in and he was off the ground.

"Tony! What the Hell is going on?" Rhodey yelled from the roof but Tony was already too far away, both physically and mentally, to hear him.

Tony soared through the sky as fast as he could, pushing his jets even faster. His breathing was rapid, a stark contrast to Penny's, who was taking short, shallow breaths from blue lips. Tony cursed and cursed himself under his breath, mind racing on /How the fuck am I going to fix this!?/

He landed at the front of whatever hospital FRIDAY had chosen and pushed through people to get into the center of the emergency room. People immediatly parted for him, starting to cheer in recognition before they realized his panic-stricken face and the limp form in his arms.

"Fri, contact Cho." He ordered before turning to a nurse, "Get her a doctor, /now/!" He barked. The nurse frantically nodded before scurrying off, face pale.

"Already did. She will be here in approximately 30 minutes." 

"Send her a suit. I want her here /yesterday/."

"I've already done so. She will be here in approximately 30 minutes."

Tony didn't miss the not-so-affectionate snark in FRIDAY's tone. She didn't wait, ask, or even notify him for confirmation before acting, like she usually would. His AI had evolved far enough where she could decide who to respect. And right now, he wasn't on that list. He deserved it.

Seconds later a crew of medical staff ushered forward with a stretcher. Tony quickly, carefully laid Penny down before he was pushed back and they rolled her away. He disengaged his suit, allowing it to retract until it was a cuff on his wrist before following. 

The doctors and nurses yelled words back and forth over Penny's head as they check her vitals, saying things that Tony wished he understood. He immediately tried to follow when they pushed her into a curtained room but a woman, tall and hawk-like, stopped him. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. You're going to have to wait."

Tony's racing thoughts screeched to a halt, allowing him to finally notice the nurse before him. "No." He said, albeit desperately, "I can't. I have- I have to be by her side when she wakes-"

"The patient will not be waking any time soon, Sir. You'll have plenty of time to sit at her side /after/." With that the woman turned away and followed the crew past the curtains.

~

Helen Cho arrived 30 minutes later and greeted Tony before rushing after Penny once he told her where she was.

That was three hours ago.

Now, he still can't see her.

"What the Hell, Tony!?" Pepper demanded, face so red it matched her hair. "What did you do?"

They arrived not five minutes ago, having received word from FRIDAY on where he and Penny was. They were greeted with his head bowed between his knees, guilt clawing at his chest. Apparently, Rhodey had told Pepper what had happened before Tony took off.

Tony's head jerked up in surprise before landing on a livid and worried Pepper with Rhodey at her side looking much the same.

"Pep," Her name was a breath of relief. "I didn't- I thought- she..." He dissolved into tears, burying his face into his hands.

Pepper's fury immediatly melted away as she came and sat at Tony's side, taking him into her arms. She shushed him, combing her fingers through his hair. Rhodey sat on Tony's other side, hand on his back, a comforting presence. 

When Tony finally calmed he pulled back and wiped his face. "Fuck! I'm so stupid!"

Pepper and Rhodey shared a look over the billionaires head before Rhodey leaned closer. "Hey, start from the beginning, Tones. What happened?"

"After- after I woke up, Pepper visited me. Penny saw us kiss and I told FRIDAY to tell her I needed to talk to her."

Pepper nodded, remembering the devastated, confused, and humiliated expression she'd seen the younger woman wear when she noticed Tony's focus had jumped.

"I told her. I told her that Morgan didn't even know who she was. Didn't know that you," Pepper "weren't her birth mother. And then I-" He choked, "And then I told her she couldn't tell Morgan. That she could visit, but- but couldn't tell her."

Rhodey lurched back, horrified. "You what!?" His gaze jumped to Pepper's, seeing her eyes reflect equal amounts of mortification. "What the fuck, Tony? She's her /mother/ for fucks sake. She fucking birthed her."

It took all of Tony's willpower not to shatter into tears again as he nodded vigorously before dropping his head into his hands again, "I know, I know. But what was I supposed to do? I'm married to you, now, Pepper. She was officially dead! We were at her funeral. How was that going to work?"

"But she's alive, Tony. Here and now, she is real. She just came back from the dead. When she left, Morgan was still a baby. You two were married and happy, in love. And then all of it, gone. Her /entire world/, Tony, was just taken from her. Her marriage and then you tell her she can't tell her daughter who she was?" Pepper's voice was soft but her words were hard and pulled Tony deeper into the pit.

"I didn't mean definitely." Was his feeble excuse and even he knew it sounded like horseshit, "We could have figured something out."

"But you didn't tell her that, did you, Tony!?" Rhodey exclaimed before scrubbing his face, words coming to a whisper. "You fucking erased her. No wonder she jumped."

Tony flinched violently but Rhodey couldn't find it in himself to pity the man. Pepper continued to sit by her husband's side, but her face was pained.

~

A week passed, then two, and then three. Tony rarely left her side and showered only four times. May, Ned, and MJ visited almost daily. The trio was furious and the women refused to be in the same room as Tony once they learned what had happened. Ned was only slightly more civil because he knew Penny still loves this man, despite the pain she caused him.

Pepper and Rhodey check in regularly, Pepper always looking guilty and unable to stare at Penny's for longer than a second. Rhodey calmed down days later and would push back Penny's hair to keep calm while he talked to Tony.

Others visited as well. Natasha did consistently, as she admired Penny, the woman who could effortlessly tame Tony five years ago. The girl who was kind. Strange, as he had grown to like the girl during their short acquaintance. Scott, because he heard the kid was a genius and liked Star Wars like him and Cassie. Carol, because she had immediatly taken a liking to the girl when they met on the battlefield. Steve, a few times. He eventually convinced Bucky to come along as well, "So you can meet the Kid who caught your arm. She's from Queens."

Nobody, except for May, Ned, MJ, Pepper, and Rhodes, knew the full story. What led her to jump, that she was alone and denied her daughter. But many could guess that the revalation of suddenly not being a wife or sole mother played a part of it.

Throughout the weeks, Bucky continued stopping by, sometimes without Steve. Tony would tell him stories about the girl. Her smarts and kindness, her selflessness. He told Bucky how excited she always was and how she never backed down from a challenge. A smile was on Tony's lips one day as he stared at her face, retelling how it took two months visiting the Tower before she even asked for anything to drink. Always so shy yet considerate. If someone was on trouble, she'd never hesitate to help.

Bucky stood at the threshold of the room, leaning against the jam with arms crossed. 

"Even when I took her suit away, deep down I was proud of her for standing up for what she believed in. Despite being young and scared, she still fought to do what was right." Tony said, sitting in a chair and leaning against the side of her bed, holding her hand and rubbing circles. "And then she went after Toomes /without/ her suit and I knew she'd be the greatest out of all of his." His eyes saddened suddendly and his gaze dropped to their hands, reminding him that all of them might last longer than her. Because of him.

"Ya still love her, don'ch ya?" Bucky asked, raising a brow.

Tony paused before looking up at him and then Penny. Slowly, he nodded. "I do. God, I fucking do. But it's been five years and I'm an asshole for saying so, but I've moved on. I went through all the stages. I /mourned/." His voice cracked, "And then I thought of Morgan. How if I kept going down the path I did, then not only would she grow up without her mother, but without her father too. I couldn't turn into my Dad and I knew Penny would want me to move on. So I did. And Pepper was by my side every step of the way..." He pauses, "But now she's back and I know I don't love her like I used to or else I would have never-... But I still love her. I just don't know how she's going to fit into the world now." He turned to Bucky, eyes wide and vulnerable, as if Bucky could give him the answers to all his problems.

"Into the world? Or /your/ world?" Bucky asked thoughtfully.

Tony stiffened, gaze sharpening and ready to retort... Before he suddenly deflated. He dropped his head in shame. "I didn't even give her a chance." His chuckle was dark as he looked back up at Bucky, grinning sardonically, "Y'know what I did? Hm? What fucked up move I made? I told her she couldn't tell Morgan she was her mother. What kind of sick bastard does that?" He chuckled again, shaking his head as he turned back to Penny and memorized her face for the millionth time. "This one, that's who. Only I can take someone so perfect and push them over the edge."

Bucky's jaw clenched, looking away. He imagined Penny, the girl he only met once during Germany, voice so high with youth and so damn eccentric and talkative, turning into the one laid up before him. Pale and gaunt, like a shriveling piece of paper, standing on a ledge, threatening to blow away. 

Bucky didn't say anything to dissuade Tony. It wasn't like the billionaire was wrong. But he could do something about it. "Are ya gon' keep wallowin' in self pity or do somethin' 'bout it?"

Tony stared at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Bucky nodded towards Penny, "When she wakes up, what're ya gon' say ta her? Ya gon'pologize? What?"

"Of course I'm going to fucking apologize." Tony replied brusquely. 

Bucky continued on, unfazed, "What else? Words don't do shit 'cept bring people down. So what're ya gon' do?"

Tony's gaze jumped from Bucky to Penny and back. "Let her tell Morgan who she is." His words were firm though whispered. He was scared of the thought but knew nothing less would do.

"'Kay... S'that it?"

Tony glared at the other man, unimpressed, before sighing and pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "She'd get shared custody, of course. God, she'll never want to see me again." He turned his face to Bucky inquisitivly, "How's Wakanda this time of year?"

Bucky gave a small smile, "Beautiful."

Tony nodded, facing straight again. "Good. That's good. I can ask T'Challa to allow her citizenship... If she wants that."

Bucky nodded, "Sounds like you're figurin' it out, Stark." And with that, he cast one final glance to Penny's skinny face before turning and leaving.


	3. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no medical knowledge.
> 
> I've gotten some fantastic ideas from the comments and I'm pretty sure this one-shot is going to turn into a full blown fic. So, there's that. 
> 
> This is unedited, so apologies for any errors you may find. Be sure to lemme know where they are, if you'd like.
> 
> Enjoy.

Penny took her first deep breath in the last four weeks, the inside of her nostrils pained by the sharp, sterile smell that was undeniably hospital. But her racing heart immediately soothed at the familiar, comforting smell of coconut and engine oil.

/Tony./

Her eyes fluttered open before immediately squeezing shut, assaulted by the bright lights and whiteness of her room. It took her a few moments to adjust before she was able to turn her head. Her chest warmed at the familiar sight of spiky brown and gray hair. He was sleeping in a stiff chair, leaning forward and holding the back of her hand against his forehead. She smiled endearingly and lifted her arm to turn slightly and sink her fingers into his hair before suddenly halting, her body protesting with sore stiffness.

She gasped sharply, dropping her arm and falling onto her back, shutting her eyes to breath deeply. The soreness reminded her all too clearly of when she was trapped under that building. The memory caused to think, wonder just why she was in the hospital. That's when everything flooded forth in a blur. As if her brain had decided her short minutes of serenity was long enough and that she had to come back to reality.

"Oh," Her whine was raspy and short, barely audible. It did nothing to convey the pain that blossomed black from her heart.

Her blurry eyes shot open and darted over to Tony, finally properly addressing him and recognizing that one of his arms weren't flesh after she focused through the tears. She gulped thickly, realizing how inappropriate his holding her hand could be interpreted. Her gaze darted all around the room, confirming no one was around to see them, before she slowly, carefully pulled her hand away and folded them across her naval.

She stared at the white ceiling, going over her blur of memories. The last bit being her falling, the wind rushing past her, tears and stars in her eyes. 

Her glassy haze was broken at the familiar, troubled groan at her right. After only slight hesitation, she reached up and sank her fingers in his hair, combing gently to soothe him like she usually did whenever he had a nightmare.

Like she usually did /five years ago/.

As soon as he relaxed she quickly pulled away. This happened a few more times until he finally passed through his nightmare and Penny's twitching hands were folded across her stomach. She could have been staring at the ceiling for minutes or hours until she was pulled out of her hazy state by the sound of the room door opening.

Her gaze went down and she immediately met the distinct blue eyes of one Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Both women froze for a second before Pepper crossed the threshold and shut the door behind her. She was dressed casually, for Pepper, in a black blouse with mid-rise black pants and matching belt and heels. Slowly, as if approaching a wild rabbit that could jet out at the sketchiest movement, she made her way towards the bed, only casting a glance to Tony before her focus was solely on the younger girl.

"Hey, Penny." Her words were soft and kind and unmistakably /guilty/.

"Hey-" Penny's words were hoarse and Pepper immediatly moved to grab a small plastic cup of water. She brought it to Penny's lips and the younger downed all its contents in a few large gulps. Pepper set the cup aside before stepping back again.

Penny took a breath before smiling, "Hey, Pep." She responded, using the nickname she had come to learn from Tony all those years ago. Her greeting was kind and without malice, only love. It only served to clench Pepper's heart more.

"How-... How are you feeling?" The redhead asked, trying to talk past the thick wad in her throat that was her guilt.

"Okay." Penny gave a small half smile, "All things considered." She joked, laughing slightly before suddenly looking down at her hands, feeling awkward with her poor try at humor.

Pepper's brows furrowed and she reached out the rest her hand atop Penny's own. Penny's eyes jumped up, confused at the action. Pepper's lips moved without sound before she finally whispered out, tears welling at her eyes, "I'm sorry, Penny. I'm so, so sorry."

Penny's eyes widened in fright and she frantically shook her head in protest. She shifted her hands, grabbing Pepper's one in both of her own. "No, Pepper. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. It was my own decision. You have nothing, absolutely /nothing/ to be sorry for, at all. You did nothing wrong."

Pepper shook her head but was finally able to meet Penny's eyes, "How can you say that? How can you be so forgiving when you were denied your own daughter? /Morgan/, Penny." Pepper asked incredulously, trying to figure out how Penny is the way she is.

Penny glanced down at Tony, her and Pepper's hands, and than back up into Pepper's eyes. She offered a weak smile, shrugging. "I don't know... I guess... Pepper, I've been gone. I was dead. There is no way I can fit into her life now without messing up yours. /You/ are her mother, Pepper. /You/ helped raise her. Not me."

Tears were spilling down Pepper's cheeks now and Penny couldn't take the display of vulnerability from the usually calm, uniformed woman. The redhead sobbed through a laugh, "You two are so alike, you and him. Always willing to sacrifice yourselves." Pepper bit hard down on her bottom lip, shaking her head. "You should have raised her, Penny. You deserve her so much."

Penny's own eyes were glistening as she struggled to keep it together. "As do you, Pepper. And there's /no other woman/ I would have raising Morgan. No one else. I trust you, I know you. And I know you will, and are, taking care of both of them." She tugged on Pepper's wrists and the redhead leaned down, allowing the smaller girl to engulf her into a hug that shattered Pepper's cracked heart. Penny turned her head until her lips were beside the older woman's ear and she whispered, "Thank you."

The hug lasted a minute more before Pepper pulled away and sniffled. She reached next to the empty cup for a tissue from a small box and quickly cleaned her face of her tears and snot. After she was done, only her red eyes and cheeks remained. Though the latter looked more like blush.

"You're lucky you weren't wearing makeup." Penny joked, feeling comfortable now.

Pepper laughed softly, nodding. "Too much work."

"My. The great Pepper Potts complaining about work."

Pepper laughed a little louder this time and Tony finally shifted before slowly raising his head. His eyes were foggy as he met Pepper's gaze. It took him a second to recognize his surroundings before he turned to Penny and his glassy eyes suddenly cleared. He jumped up in surprise, knocking his chair back, before lurching forward and wrapping Penny in a hug.

Penny squeaked in surprise and stared up past Tony's shoulder and into Pepper's eyes. The redhead's gaze was soft and Penny took that as an okay to return the hug. Slowly, she wrapped her small arms around Tony's shoulder and took a deep breath, knowing the moment of comfort wouldn't last long. Tears threatened to come forth but the held her breath, forcing them back until he pulled away. He looked between the two women and found no negativity between them, which was more than he had could have ever hoped for. Focusing back on Penny, he stared into her eyes and restrained himself from flinching when she avoided his gaze after a few seconds.

"Penny..." Her name was soft and reverent, as if he was afraid she might disappear again(which is, in all honesty, a pretty valid fear considering circumstances). He scanned her face before finding her eyes again and blurting out. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Penny and I know you'll probably never forgive me and I don't expect you to but please know I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it right, starting with you meeting Morgan and telling her who you are and getting shared custody and anything else." He held his breath, looking down at his feet, fully expecting her to scream that she should get full custody. He was prepared to tell her she was right and he'd stay out of both their lives if only she'd allow him to say one last goodbye and let Pepper stay in Morgan's life. 

But that wasn't what came at all.

"You probably shouldn't say anything else."

Tony's gaze jumped up to Penny's in confusion, scanning her face for answers before asking humbly, "What?"

Penny shifted slightly before glancing up from her hands and towards Pepper. "Could you, like, sit me up or?"

Pepper smiled and nodded, tapping the buttons on the side of the bed until Penny was in an upright position.

Penny whispered a thanks in response before glancing up at Tony then back down at her fidgeting hands. "I'm not going to take her from you, Tony. I know that's what you're worried about. I'm not- I couldn't. So you don't have to worry."

Tony stared blankly, unable to comprehend her meaning.

Penny shifted again, growing increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze. "I- um, cou-could we talk about this later, guys? I'm kinda tired and my body's still stiff and all."

Tony's chest tightened but he nodded nonetheless, "Ya, ya. Uh, ya, sure... I'm glad you're okay, Penny. Just so you know." He said, looking at her meaningfully with twitching hands before finally turning away and making his way towards the door.

Pepper smiled once more at Penny and leaned down for another hug. They embraced and Pepper kissed her forehead, sweeping aside some hair before standing tall and confident once more.

"I'll send in a nurse to check on you."

Penny smiled, nodding. "'Kay, thanks."

Pepper nodded then turned, heading towards the door and leaving, Tony following behind her, gaze lingering on Penny, pleading for eye contact, but denied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but it was brought to my attention that my first chapter painfully mirrors another work. After reading the supplied link, I realized I had read that one-shot before and ended up making a drabble out of it. I recently checked my Drafts and found this typed up and had no recollection on how it started as I cleaned it up.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453471
> 
> So, the OG is this link ♤ and I definitely encourage you to read it because it is amazingly written and heart breaking!


	4. Fantastic Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these comments with ideas are fricking awesome! 
> 
> I'm 99.99% sure that this is Not going to end Starker. Sorry for all you Hopefuls. /However/, Eddie Brock and Venom, Norman and Harry Osborn, Deadpool, and (maybe)Quentin Beck will be making an appearance.
> 
> ^-^ Also, Harley & Shuri? ^-^ Because, /shit/, they're both BAMFs.

It took almost a week before Penny got back on her feet. Even then, her short escapades were mainly from her bed to the bathroom or back and forth around the room. A long pole carrying a nutrient bag, with a needle inserted into her arm, never left her side. She was fed a steady diet of slush, her stomach unable to take any solid food due to her weeks of confinement and starvation.

May, Ned, and MJ were joyous with the news of her waking. The latter two cried shamelessly while MJ smiled and hugged Penny tight enough to convey how worried she had been without being painful. Happy was there, too, shifting awkwardly next to a smirking May because the Aunt and Neice love to tease the bodygaurd.

After she got moving, it didn't take long until she was free of the pole. She saw and thanked all of her visitors. Natasha and her embraced, Penny shedding a few small tears. She got to meet Carol and Strange again, both of them enamored with the talkative young woman. Scott brought Cassie and the three of them geeked out for hours until Hope dragged her charges away. But not before Cassie suggested supersizing the Death Star Ned and Penny made so all of then could play. Scott, of course, immediately promised to do so, causing Penny to brighten and beg to invite Ned, to which the Father and Daughter happily agreed.

And then she met Proffesor Hulk.

Penny exited the bathroom in black leggings, a loose gray sleeveless top, black hoodie, and checkered rose Vans. She readjusted the strings of her hood before looking up. She froze, mouth open as she stared at the towering green form before her.

The Professor shifted, back hunched only slightly as he grinned nervously. "Hi-"

"Oh my God." Penny whispered, barely audible. Her eyes were blown wide and she had yet to move.

The Proffesor grimaced, fully expecting the reaction as she had not yet been told who he was. Her memories of the Hulk and Bruce Bannee was when they were distinct people, not with twined minds. "Uh... It's oka-"

"You're- you're-" 

"Yes, I'm him, bu-"

"/The/ most renown scientist of your /entire/ generation. /Oh my God./" She shrieked, visibly trying to contain herself as she half walked, half ran forward with awed eyes.

The Proffesor stared back in clear surprise.

"But yet-... /How/? Dr. Banner and the Hulk have always been individuals. How did you two join? This is so amazing! I've read all your books, especially the one on your theory of reconstructing the primary formulas for thermonuclear dynamics, and I absolutely love how you turn so big and green and Hulky and oh my God this is amazing!"

The Proffesor took only a second longer to recuperate before laughing. "Tony was kidding. You are smart."

Penny blushed before slowly coming forward, "Could I- Could we shake hands? Please?"

The Proffesor grinned toothily and thrusted his hand out, engulfing her small one as they shook hands.

Penny's careful eyes examined every part of his green and, for once, neither Bruce nor Hulk were bother by it due to the unadulterated awe and cautiousness in her gaze. It felt nice.

"How did you two do it, though?" She asked breathlessly.

The Proffesor sat down on the ground and Penny immediately followed, knowing something great was about to unfold.

And that's how they were found four hours later when Rhodey led in Steve and Bucky. 

Penny's eyes were still wide when the Proffesor paused in one of his Hulk stories and turned to see who had entered. Penny leaned far to the right to see past him and gasped.

The Proffesor stood, brushing off his pants before turning back to Penny, "Well. I better get going. It was great meeting you, Penny. I hope we can do this again soon."

Penny looked sad at his leaving but nodded vigorously nonetheless before stepping forward and hugging him. Her short arms barely reached across his stomach but Bruce and Hulk both warmed at the gesture before the Proffesor gently patted her back. 

That left Penny with the three other men and Rhodey immediately stepped forward, engulfing Penny in one of his own hugs.

Penny laughed softly, returning the hug warmly.

"It's good to see you're doing better, Pen." Rhodey said as he pulled back and met her eyes.

Penny smiled up at him, "You too, Rhodey. I expected to see you sooner."

Rhodey nodded but didn't explain how he had been beside Pepper in helping a roiling Tony. He stepped aside, one arm looped across her shoulders while the other introduced the two super soldiers.

"Penny, this is Steve and Bucky. They visited you a few times while you were sleeping."

Bucky remained behind Steve as the blonde stepped forward, a warm, welcoming smile on his lips as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Miss Parker."

Penny gawked at Captain America before giggling and shaking his hand as she whispered reverently, "You too, Mr. Captain America Rogers, Sir."

Steve blinked owlishly while the other two men laughed. "Uh, Steve." He said slowly as he pocketed his hand.

Penny blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Captain America Steve Rogers, Sir."

Rhodey full on snorted this time, shaking his head while Bucky chuckled deeply behind the flustered blonde.

"Just /Steve/ is fine, Penny."

"Oh," She said, realizing, before laughing slightly, "Right. Sorry, Mr. Steve."

Before anything more could be said, Rhodey interrupted, grinning. "Okay. Enough of that. Penny, this is Bucky. Bucky, Penny."

Bucky stepped forward with a kind nod, "Just Bucky. No fancy titles."

But Penny barely heard him as she stepped forward. "Oh my God, that's so cool." She whispered, staring straight at his arm.

It was Bucky's turn to stare in surprise when she asked to touch his arm. Slowly, he nodded and held his arm out, fully expecting her to be tentative in her examinations. At first, she was, though not in fear like he had expected. She casted glances toward the soldier to make sure she wasn't crossing any borders, but once he flexed his fingers and she watched the plates roll, all her inhibitions flew out the window. Immediatly, she took hold of his joints and moved them back and forth, careful to not to make him uncomfortable, while bombarding him with questions.

"Can you feel? How heavy is it? How do you compensate for the weight imbalance? Are you always leaning? Or were your bones reinforced? Did you feel that? Really? Oh my God, /no way/! This is so advanced, I can barely even hear the gears. The wiring must be do intricate /and the coding/..." She trailed off, muttering whispers under her breath as she bent his fingers and wrist backwards and forwards, testing the flexibility. She trailed lines across his palm, watching his face and asking, "Did you feel that? How about that? This? Your sensitivity is off the charts!"

Rhodey and Steve stood at the side, watching them. Unable to miss the struck look in both their faces.

"This is good." Rhodey said quietly, knowing Penny would be too focused to hear.

Steve nodded, eyes soft as he smiled at his best friend and the young woman. "Yes, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kinda short but I wanted to hurry and give you guys another chapter because, oh my gosh, you guys are amazing. So many ideas!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff of this chapter!


	5. Hi! I'm Morgan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will be picking up after this. Sorry for the late installment. This one is a bit long and I haven't Beta'd it, yet. So read at your own peril.

It was a week later when Penny was finally released. In that time she had gathered her strength and a bit of fat, but rarely strayed from the strict slush diet her doctors had given her. The dizzy spells appeared less and her walks grew longer until she was deemed fit to join the real world again.

During her last week, May visited her frequently, as did her two best friends. There was a stilt in all their conversations, however. A knowing of what Penny did and a fear that if they said the wrong thing, it'd happen again. It was tense and horrible. Each visit turning out shorter.

On Friday, Pepper arrived to pick Penny up and take on an outing. But not before confronting Dr. Cho about what Penny could eat. Turns out, the stiff peice of paper they had given the younger woman, stating to follow every single rule, was 99% bullshit.

So, they arrived at Olive Garden for brunch. Pepper was dressed in a dark green blouse and black pants with matching heels, while Penny wore a pair of leggings and a long blue sweater with a black beanie and Tim's. 

When they arrived, they were seated in a private room, as to prevent attention on a relaxing meal. They had soup and salad and breadsticks and alfredo and laughs. They alternated back and forth in telling stories, the two of them always easy to click, even before everything happened.

"And she has these Tea Time parties with all her stuffed animals and the first helmet for Iron Spider. She won't part with the thing for the life of her and we don't know why. Or even how she found it in all the clutter in the attic. We asked FRIDAY and even she doesn't know, which is amazing." Pepper retold, not missing the open, absolute starved, expression Penny wore whenever Pepper spoke of the little girl. She paused, taking a bite of her breadstick as they waited for dessert. "You should really go see her Penny. I get that you're not ready to tell her, which means a lot to the both of us," Pepper and Tony "but at least see her. See how she's grown."

Penny looked down at her hands that fidgeted with the corner of her black cloth napkin. She had a sad smile, "I will."

Pepper stared at the younger woman for a moment, trying to read the fast, conflicting emotions that danced in Penny's downcast eyes. She settled, "How about we go see her after we go shopping, then, hm? You can get her something. She likes science kits."

Penny lifted her head and met Pepper with glossy eyes. She hesitated, which only served to hurt Pepper more. 

Pepper couldn't help shaking her head, despite everything Penny had went through, she refused to change. She stayed the same selfless young teen who always put others above herself. That's why Pepper was so pleased when she found out Penny and Tony were dating. While some aspects of their personalities clashed, she knew they were both good for each other because they cared too much for one another and would always hold each other up. They were their own checks and balances and when one fell out of sync, they both worked to pull themselves back up. 

Pepper and Tony didn't have that. They loved each other, of course, and watched out for each other. But the type of devotion and understanding Penny created with Tony could never be repeated /without/ Penny. It was something special to the young woman. Wherever she went, she was holding others up and respecting their boundaries or pushing them when something was wrong. She had the discernment for peoples emotions that never ceased to amaze Pepper.

The redhead knew that if Penny ever moved on, she'd be the greatest out of all of them.

Penny stared at Pepper with a crinkled brow before slowly nodding, "Okay... Okay. We'll say hi after we go shopping."

Pepper smiled, pleased. "Good. I hope the waiter hurries with our sundae."

~

The duo left the mall three hours later carrying a multitude of bags. They helped the driver load the Hummer before climbing into the back seat and heading down to the Compound.

"I can't believe we got so much." Penny said breathlessly as she settled into her seat, flexing her sore feet inside her shoes.

"You hardly got anything Penny. Most of this stuff is either Morgan's or I's." Pepper objected as she slipped off her heels.

Penny shrugged, "I don't need anything."

Pepper cast a sidelong glance to the younger woman before shaking her head and pulling out her phone. "We'll see Tony before Morgan. To talk things over."

Penny nodded as she stared out the window, watching the silver of the city dwindle until it was all lush green and bright sky. "Okay."

~

They arrived an hour later and helped unload before the bots took the bags where they needed to go. 

Upon crossing the threshold, Penny smiled.

"Welcome back, Pepper. Good afternoon, Miss Parker."

Penny looked up at the ceiling, smile broadening in endearment, "Hey, FRIDAY. How you been?"

"Pleasant. And you, Miss Parker?"

"Pretty good."

Pepper led but their was no reason. Penny knew this place like the back of her hand and could walk the entire Compound blind folded. This has been her home, just like the Tower. And now it held bitter memories. 

They arrived at the Lab to find Tony talking to someone through an earpiece while under a Corvette.

"Tony, I'm back." Pepper declared, setting her purse down on a desk.

There was a clatter before Tony slipped out from under the car with grease on his nose and hands and shirt. He was in a tank top and sweats.

"I gotta go, Kid." He said into the earpiece, "Ya, I will, bye." The call ended and he wiped his hands with a rag before removing the earpiece and setting it aside. "How'd it go?" He called.

He faltered, however, when he saw Penny standing small behind his wife. "Oh. Uh. Okay." He brain short circuited. 

Pepper sighed, "She wants to see her. But I figured the three of us should talk before anything else."

"Oh, ya. Good plan. Lemme wash my hands real quick." He said before turning on his heel and rounding the corner.

Penny bit the inside of her cheek as she looked around the Lab. It was the same. A few more burn marks on the ground, walls, and ceiling. Some desks were rearranged, more tools and shelves, but pretty much the same.

Tony returned a minute later still covered in grease but with clean hands. 

The three of them stood awkward in a triangle before Tony pinched rhe bridge of his nose. "Why don't we all sit." He said slowly.

The two women settled into chairs while he leaned against a desk. "Penny, are you feeling better?" He asked carefully.

Penny nodded slow, not meeting his eyes, "Ya."

Tony winced at her clipped, restrained tone. It hit him in the chest and had him scrubbing his face, smearing the grease and transferring it back onto his hands. "Look, there's no easy way to approach this, so let's just broach the subject. We all want to have her, but she has to meet Penny first. How are we going to do that? What's going to be said? What are some rules? If there are any."

Pepper arched a thin brow at his taking control.

"I'd just like to see her first and go on from there." Penny said quietly, staring down at her fidgeting hands, "I don't want to worry about telling her yet. I'd just like to-" She heaved a shaky breath, "To meet her."

Both Pepper and Tony nodded in understanding, "Of course," The redhead assured softly, "No one's forcing you. We'll do this at your own pace."

Penny gave the older woman a thankful smile. 

"Which reminds me. Penny, um, I'm not trying to say anything when I offer this, but I realize you might want some options or something. I talked with T'Challa and he has granted you citizenship to Wakanda. Now, I understand that you may not want this, but should anything happen, whatever, you can go their anytime and leave anytime. I couldn't extend the citizenship, but you can bring people with you. Like May or Ned or MJ or just whoever you want. They can live with you and everything." He paused, gulping as he tried to gauge her unresponsive expression, "It's completely up to you, I just wanted to let you know."

Penny slowly nodded, brows furrowed. "Okay, that's- okay. Thank you, Tony."

Pepper and Tony shared a look, unsure, before Tony nodded, "Ya, sure, Penny. Anything."

There was a lull, each of them feeling the near tangible tension in the air. The stilted words were like aggrivators, but none of them could think on how to act differently.

"Okay. Penny, I called Happy on our way back and told him to bring her home. He's took her on a field trip today so she's probably tired. But, she usually takes naps on the drive home. Would you like to help me with dinner?"

Penny looked up and met Pepper's eyes with ease, nodding. "Sure."

Tony's chest ached at witnessing the ease between the two women. It used to be like that for all three of them. Used to.

Pepper turned her attention onto Tony, "You, go take a shower and change. Dinner'll be ready and they'll be back by time you're done. Hurry up."

Tony watched the two women leave his Lab before heaving a heavy sigh and shaking his head. He took a few seconds to compose himself before heading for the showers.

~

Pepper and Penny worked smoothly in the Kitchen, having had practice when Penny was pregnant and Tony was as incompetent as ever. Pepper had volunteered to help with the cooking and cleaning, which had brought the women closer as Penny refused to treat the redhead like a maid.

An hour later, dinner was ready. Pepper was setting the table while Penny was in the Kitchen, grabbing spoons and forks. She jerked, however, head shooting up, when she heard happy squealing and giggles.

"Pepper!" The voice was small and shrill. So undeniably youthful and innocent. It caused Penny's breath to come up short because /shit!/ She was going to meet her daughter- no. Not her daughter. Pepper's daughter.- for the first time in five years, for everyone else. For her, she saw the girl just a couple months ago, though it felt like less with the coma, and she was still drinking breast milk.

"Hey, sweetheart! Did you have fun?" Pepper asked happily.

There was a giggle, "Yep! We went to the zoo and then we went hiking and then we had a picnic and then we saw Harls-"

"You guys went to Massachusetts?" Pepper asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep!" The small voice exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

"She wanted to go." Happy said.

"Daddy!" The shrill voice shrieked again. There was a small jump and then running and then a giggle as Tony chuckled.

"Hey, baby girl. How was your day?"

"Super, duper fun. We went to NASA-two-shits."

There were laughs before Tony said, "Close, baby. Thanks, Happy. We really appreciate it."

"'Course, Tony. Anything for you guys. Anyways, I gotta get going. I have dinner with May tonight."

There were byes and other bids farewell before a soft lull in silence as Penny continued to clench the counter with white knuckles, trying to quit her trembling.

"Get in your chair, baby. There's someone we'd like you to meet." Tony said softly as dishes clinked.

Penny flinched when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Looking up, she met the soft, sharp eyes of Pepper and nodded, slowly steeling herself before the two women stepped out of the kitchen side-by-side.

Morgan was small but bright. So, so damm bright. She was grinning, full pink lips split to show the whitest baby teeth. Her eyes were the color of honey. Her cheeks were pink and large.

Morgan gauged Penny thoughtfully, eyeing her up and down before smiling. "Hi! I'm Morgan! I'm five!"


	6. What Comes Next

"Hi! I'm Morgan! I'm five! What's your name? How old are you? Wait, no. Pepper said I shouldn't ask adults their names. It's rude. So's asking their weight. Why, though? I just wanna know..." She paused, though not for breath, and squinted at Penny before her face lit up, "Hey! You look like me! But bigger!" She giggled.

Penny's breathing was shallow, white hands a vice around the utensils as she trembled.

Pepper and Tony looked between each other and then at the other two. Their resemblance was indeed obvious, even more so now that they stood side-by-side.

Morgan's eyes blew wide as she gasped, "Wait! You look /just like/ that lady in those pictures." She turned to face Tony, "The ones where you're always happy, Daddy!"

Pepper stared at Tony. His expression was pained as he avoided the redhead's gaze.

"I- um, that-" Penny choked, "Excuse me, I think the food's burning." She rasped before turning and fleeing into the Kitchen. 

She stood over the sink, gripping the edges of the counter. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she focused on her breathing.

There was a murmuring in the Dining Room before Pepper entered, "Penny? How are you holding up?"

"It's so hard, Pepper. Seeing her but having her not recognize me." She held a hand to her heart, a quiet sob escaping her lips despite her efforts, "She was only a baby a few months ago. She smiled every time she saw me, she'd laugh. Give me hugs and hold my fingers. /She was my daughter./" 

Pepper stepped forward, chest tight as she gripped Penny's shoulder. "And she still is, Penny. You can tell her who you are. You might have missed out on those years, but you can have her again. Watch her grow into a young woman."

Penny shook her dropped head in objection and Pepper felt fear well up inside her.

"No." Sniffling, Penny twisted a knob on the sink and rinsed her face before drying, still shaking her head softly. "No." Clearing her throat, she stood straight and took a deep breath before an easy smile, the smile she had been wearing every time Pepper saw her, pulled her face into place.

Pepper felt repulsed and stepped back as she watched color return to the younger woman's cheeks. How she stood tall with an air of ease. Any and all signs of her pain immediatly disappeared behind the smile.

Penny looked at the redhead, cocking her head to the side in confusion as Pepper felt herself panic. "Penny... Penny, /please/." She begged.

Penny smiled, shaking her head, "It's fine Pep. Serious. I got it figured out now. I know what I'm going to do." Picking up the utensils she had left by the sink, she offered another smile to the older woman, before heading back into the Dining Room.

When Pepper followed a minute later, still unable to erase the uneasiness in her gut, she found the mother and daughter talking passionalty about robotics. She set the chicken alfredo onto the table.

Tony was smiling at the two before meeting Pepper's troubled gaze. The smile fell away and his brows furrowed inquisitivly. Pepper shook her head, glancing to Penny then back.

"Chicken alfredo! Yay!" Morgan hoorayed, giggling as Penny served them both a medium portion.

Morgan had learned to call the Penny "Ms. Parr." The woman her Daddy had mentioned all those weeks ago before Pepper and Tony started acting sad.

The evening went on, pleasant on the surface but an underlying tension between Pepper and Tony that was directed at their daughter and her mother. When Morgan and Penny cleaned up, Pepper relayed the other woman's words to her husband and watched his face pinch in pain. He dropped his head in grief.

"Tony. What is she doing? If I hadn't seen her do- do, whatever that was, I'd think everything was alright." Pepper whispered urgently. All she could think about was the horrid transformation of grief and pain and suffering into a persistent smile.

"She did this when she found out she was pregnant. She thought I didn't want Morgan and was /so/ scared. At least, that's what she told me. I never knew because she was smiling and laughing like nothing's wrong. It was when we were, when-" He cleared his throat, "One night, after we were done, she fell asleep and started crying. I thought they were Spider nightmares again, but she was sobbing and begging me not to leave." He scrubbed his face, hiding the misery of his expression but unable to mask it in his voice. "I /watched/ her crumble, Pepper. I got her to calm down while she was sleeping but the next morning, when she was making breakfast, I asked her why she thought I was going to leave her... It was like I had punched her. Like I had physically assaulted her and it was /wretched/, Pepper. So fucking wretched."

The story only served to haunt Pepper more. Before Tony fixed things, he would rarely talk about his deceased wife. So Pepper knew nothing of their intimate memories.

The duo came back and the four of them played for hours, well past midnight. It was when Morgan was beginning to fall asleep on Penny's arm that Penny offered to put her to bed.

Morgan yawned, scrubbing her eyes as Penny pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Momma." Morgan whispered and Penny felt her throat close.

"Do you want me to call Pepper, Angel?" Penny whispered soothingly as she brushed the hair from Morgan's forehead.

Morgan blinked, bleary eyes slowly focusing on the woman above her. "No. Pepper's not m'Momma."

Penny froze, staring into warm brown eyes. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Promise ya'won' tell, Ms. Parr?" Morgan mumbled, her eyelids drooping as her words ran together.

"I promise."

"Fri said I gotta Momma out there who'sn't Peppa. She said tha' she died when I was jus'a itty-bitty baby. But she loved me very, very much. Fri showed me tha' helmet an' said it was my Momma's. That's why I love it so much." She explained, leaning into Penny's soft touch at her cheek.

Tears welled in Penny's eyes. She struggled to hold them back. "But Pepper loves you just as much as your Momma does, Angel. She cares about you so much and would do anything for you. Just like your real Momma. You should call her Momma, too." Penny said, voice weak but words firm.

Morgan blinked slow, "Did you know my Momma, Ms. Parr?"

"Yes, I did, Beautiful. And she would want you to know that she really does love you, just like FRIDAY said. And she'll never stop loving you, no matter what."

A small, soft smile split Morgan's mouth. "Okay... I love Momma, too. Both'a 'em. So much." She whispered sweetly before her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep.

Penny sat on her knees beside Morgan's bed for a little while longer, quietly crying as she stroked her daughter's cheek and murmured "I love you." as many times as she could before her tears took over.

She emerged from the girl's room not long after with red eyes and flushed cheeks. Pepper and Tony sat on the couch before the fireplace, facing the room. Their eyes widened at her state but they waited until she came and sat next to Pepper.

She leaned forward, elbows on her knees as she rubbed her hands together. After a deep moment of thought, she looked up and met the anxious eyes of her love and close friend. "Thank you. Both of you. This- she... Thank you."

"Of course." The couple whispered in sync.

Penny smiled slightly, looking back down at her fidgeting hands. "I... I've decided what I'm going to do." She ran a hand through her hair, casting a long glance back to the room she had just left. For a moment, she stared at it. Her resolve slowly hardened before she look at Pepper and Tony resolutely. "I'm going to Wakanda."


	7. Going Away Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's her superhero/vigilante friend group. She's "flirted" with all of them, some more then others. Some of them had relationships with her, others were just incredibly intimate but not in That way.
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Getting a liscense is stressful. This chapter is a bit botched, but I wanted to introduce these characters because I might use them later.

Two days later and Penny's bags were packed. She had already told her Aunt, Ned, and MJ of her moving. The three were horrified, but slowly came to understand her need for a fresh start away from the reminders of what she had lost. A dinner was planned for the next night before she left the following morning.

Right now, Penny walked City Park alone, having a moment of reprieve. The peace was often broken when she spotted familiar places that her and Tony would often spend their time. 

Shaking her head, Penny saddled a swing and took a deep breath. Her head tipped up and she absorbed the sunlight that peeked through the crowds. She stayed there for a time, swaying back and forth and reveling in the simple silence.

"Penny?"

Penny blinked and looked forward. Heading towards her was a buff blonde with a scratchy stubble and a black leather jacket. 

Penny blinked again, surprised.

"Eddie?"

The man's confused expression lit up and he ran forward as Penny stood before wrapping her in a hug and picking her up. Penny squeaked as she was spun around, arms tight about his shoulders as she laughed. Eddie laughed as well before finally setting her down.

"Hi, Eddie." Penny said. Her smile was shy and small, just like when they used to date and even before that.

"Hey, Sprite." He said endearingly, ruffling her hair. "Been awhile."

Penny nodded, "A bit, ya. How's Venom?"

Just as she spoke it's name, a jet black head with upslanted white eyes and fangy teeth rose up from Eddie's jacket. 

"Hello-o, Ssspiderling." Venom greeted, inching forward.

Penny grinned and pet his smooth head. "Hi, V. How've you been?"

"We have bee-en ve-ery good. We have missed you, Ssspider."

"Aw, I've missed you, too. Did you guys get dusted as well, or?" 

Eddie and Venom both shook their heads. "Nah. We've been here for the past five years. Wade, too."

Penny's smile widened slightly at the mention of her other friend before she looked down and twisted her fingers. "Uh... Would you guys like to go out for lunch? I- there's probably something I should tell you three."

Eddie frowned at her nervousness. Tipping her head up, he searched her eyes. "You okay, Sprite?"

"Um, ya. It's just- I'd rather only explain it once. And I don't have a new phone yet." She said softly, evading his eyes.

Eddie took hold of her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. She sucked in her bottom lip and met his eyes anxiously. Eddie saw all he needed and looked at her sympathetically, nodding as he pulled back.

"Ya, I'll call him up." He said before fishing his phone out of his pocket and selecting "Moron" on his speed dail. He stepped away while Venom and her continued to talk.

"Wassup, tall-light-and-handsome-plus-one?" Wade greeted, sounding smug.

Eddie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the oncoming headache. "It's Penny."

There was a pause, "You found her?"

"Ya. She was in the park."

"Put her on, put her on, putheron." He demanded.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the merc's childish antics before returning to the other two. "He wants to talk to you." He said as he handed the phone over.

She whispered a soft thanks before raising the phone to her ear. She said hello as she faced away before laughing softly and nodding along to whatever was being said.

Thirty minutes later and they were outside a Mexican restaurant eating chimichangas. Wade was out of suit, instead wearing a sweater with the hood up, much to Penny's distaste, while she sat comfortably in his lap.

Penny tossed a bit of beef into the air and grinned when Venom caught it.

"You look different, Sprite." Eddie started casually.

Penny smiled solemnly, leaning against Wade's hooded head that was perched on her shoulder. "Feel different, Eddie."

Wade's arms wrapped protectively around her waist, "You've been tense the entire time, Pen-Pen. You said you had something to tell us. What's bothering you?"

Eddie was impressed by Wade's mature approach, but kept his focus on Penny, expression indulgent.

Penny avoided their gazes, twisting a peice of beef between her fingers as she spoke, "You guys remember Morgan, right?" She asked softly.

Both men slowly tensed, catching Penny's attention and pulling out a soft laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I stopped by after everything, but Stark wouldn't let me close. Wade tried too, but he got shot. We stopped trying after that. Especially after we heard he remarried."

Penny's gaze jumped in horror, "Tony shot you?" She asked incredulously, peering into Wade's hood.

Wade chortled, shaking his head and rubbing her arms soothingly, "He knows I heal, Pen-Pen. And it was only my chest."

Penny frowned, tugging one of his arms close to her body and hugging it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Stark was just protecting her. We don't exactly send the greatest vibes." Eddie supplies, reaching across the table to brush her cheek with his knuckles.

Penny laughed softly, "You're both just big, scary teddy bears."

They disposed of their garbage and walked down streets, side-by-side in companionable silence.

"I'm moving to Wakanda." She declared suddendly after 30 minutes of small talk.

The two stopped short and turned to face her with wide eyes.

"No, you're not." Wade said, though it was toned more as a question.

"What do you mean you're moving to /Wakanda/?" Eddie asked, approaching her declaration differently.

Penny shuffled, "I'm moving... The day after tomorrow."

Wade pulled her close and cupped her face, searching. Penny was able to peek into the shadows of his hood and saw the hurt and confusion in his warm eyes. "Why, Pen-Pen?"

Her lips quivered at his raw emotions and Eddie led them to a bench. Settled, she clasped one of each their hands. "I can't stay here. There's too much... Too many memories. I need a fresh start. Wakanda offers that."

Both the men were quiet as they went over their words. They could only imagine the pain she suffered after coming back, having no idea, and knowing better than to ask.

Wade jumped up and pulled her with him, beaming, "We'll need a going away party. I'll be in charge of snacks. Chimichangas and burritos, obviously."

Eddie smiled, following along, "Tater tots and chocolate, too." He added, Venom hissing in agreement.

Penny had a watery smiled as she looked between the three of them before engulfing them in a hug. She sniffled beforinf whispering a soft "thank you".

The two men held her tighter, Venom slithering about her waist and leaning against her chest in content.

~

Penny bit her tongue as she was led down a hall, Venom covering her eyes. It was after 6, the same day, and she smelled the food that had been promised. She stumbled and Wade wrapped an arm about her waist. She leaned on him, laughing softly when he peppered a kiss to her neck. 

"Wade, what did you two do?" She asked incredulously, sensitive hearing picking up multiple heartbeats.

"We're not the only ones who missed you, Pen-Pen."

Penny's brows furrowed in confusion at the illusive answer before Venom slinked back.

"You can open you eyes now." Eddie said, a smile in his voice.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped through and breathy laugh at the smiling faces that met her.

"Surprise!" Everybody declared before Johnny ran forward and wrapped his arms about her waist before hoisting her in the air and giving her a spinning hug.

"Johnny!" Penny squealed, laughing as she grasped her shoulders tight, face buried into his neck.

The charmer set her down, chuckling before cupping her face and kissing her. She gave a muffled "hmph" but melted into his embrace, having been greeted in same ways various times before by the eccentric flirt. 

Johnny pulled back and they both grinned at each other. He leaned forward, whispering into her ear, "I'd better share, huh, beautiful?"

Penny laughed and wiggled out of his hug and was met with the loving expression of Harry Osborn. The two came forward and embraced each other in a suffocating hug without hesitation. She nuzzled into his neck, comforted by one of her oldest friends.

"We missed you, Penny." Harry mumbled softly into her hair before unlooping one arm and moving to the side, one arm still wrapped about her waist.

Penny's gaze lifted and she felt her heart swell at the endearing expression Norman Osborn wore.

"Hey, Penelope." Norman said softly, eyes focused solely on her and the awe-struck glint in her eyes.

Penny came forward and pressed her face onto his chest, looping her arms about him. Norman carefully wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, clutching her tight. They grasped each other for a time before Norman released her and turned her around to face Curt.

Penny's face brightened and she laughed, rushing forward, "Curt!" She squealed, slamming into his chest and hugging him.

Conners laughed and wrapped his one arm about her waist. "Hey, Penny. It's good to see you."

"Really is."

Penny lifted her head and the new voice and let out another laugh of surprise as Flint came forward. 

"Oh my God, Flint." She said, hugging him as well, earning a soft kiss to her forehead.

Eddie came up behind her and smiled at the group, "We told you we were throwing a going away party."

Penny couldn't help but sniffle and rub the tears from her eyes. "You guys are amazing." She whispered, smiling a watery smile of love at all her friends.

~

Norman walked her home after the party. Their arms were looped together, Penny carrying a platter of leftovers.

"How you been, Penelope?" Norman asked softly.

Penny glanced up at him, "I'm okay. How have you and Harry been?"

Norman shrugged, "I blipped, Harry didn't."

She hummed nodding, "I noticed. Flint's looking better, too."

Norman smiled, nodding. "Conners and Harry have been working with him. Johnny and him can't stand each other. The firehead actually turned a part of him to glass."

Penny couldn't help but laughed, "Sounds about right."

They walked a few more blocks, taking the scenic route. "... You're really going, then?"

Penny sighed and nodded, "Ya. I'm guessing Wade and Eddie told you why."

The man hummed, "They gave us a vague idea. We knew better than to ask then."

"You guys can still visit me, y'know. I'm not going to space."

Norman chuckled, "Thankfully. I prefer having you where my money can reach you."

Penny couldn't help but smile at his soft tone. Norman slowed down and they both came to a stop. Penny looked up at him curiously before he cupped her face.

"I really miss you, Penelope." He whispered, thumb brushing against her cheek.

Penny's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his touch, hand coming up to cover his. "I miss you, too, Norman."

"Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes opened, brows crinkled before they smoothed and she smiled. "I'd like that."

Norman leaned down, grasping her face in both his hands before pressing a soft, warm kiss to her lips. They moved against each other, fluid and comfortable before he pulled back.

"To old times?" He mumbled.

"To old times."


	8. Goodbye. For Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to manage complex emotions, other than suppressing them, let alone how other people deal. So if this makes little to no sense, I'm sorry. Also, heh, hi. Sorry this took forever. It's super butchered because I had the random inspiration to finish it without beta-ing.

Penny sniffled into May's shoulder, trying to hold back the tears as the older woman rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Make sure you call me, okay? Or FaceTime." May said, pulling back to brush the bangs from her niece's eyes. Her smile was small and sad, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Penny nodded, leaning into the gentle touches. "I will. I'll call you when I land and FaceTime you when I have everything set up. Promise."

May let out a heavy sigh before pulling Penny close one more time and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Penny." She whispered, a single tear managing to escape.

"I love you, too, Aunt May. Thank you. For everything."

After a few more moments, they pulled apart and Penny turned toward Ned and MJ, grabbing them both in a crushing hug. The ferocity of her embrace was returned sevenfold by her best friends. Ned and Penny couldn't help the simultaneous sob that bubbled past their lips.

"During break or whatever, you guys can visit me." Penny offered, pulling back and wiping her cheeks.

Ned nodded and MJ smiled, eyed glossy. "We will."

Penny looked between the two and sniffled yet again, "I love you guys."

The duo cooed and wrapped her in a hug once more, "We love you, too, Penny." Ned mumbled, squashing her shoulders.

When she finally managed to pull away, she grabbed her suitcase and backpack and put them in the back of the Phantom Rolls Royce before climbing into the passenger seat. She waved goodbye as they drove farther away before she sagged back into her seat.

A large hand clasped hers and laced their fingers together. "Are you okay?" Norman asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Penny sighed before nodding, "Ya, I'm okay. Thanks, again, for driving me."

Norman smiled and brought their clasped hands up before kissing each of her knuckles. "Of course, Penelope."

Penny smiled and wiggled as close as she could, despite the console, before resting her head on his shoulder. During the drive to the airport, he had unclasped their hands and instead slid it under her shirt, caressing her back.

"We're here." Norman announced softly, brushing the bangs from her eyes.

Penny blinked blearily, sitting up. Yawning, she scrubbed her eyes before focusing her attention. They were on an airstrip and a large, black, disc-like aircraft was "parked", ramp open.

"Looks like a UFO." Penny muttered, still gathering her bearings.

Norman chuckled, "Ya, it does. I'll get your luggage."

Penny smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks."

It took her a minute to put on her shoes and relace them before she was climbing out of the car. Her mouth dried when she noticed an Audi R8 behind the ship. Norman came up behind her with her bag and suitcase, immediately noticing her gaunt expression. His attention turned and his jaw set upon realization.

He shifted the baggage to one hand before lacing their fingers together once again. Penny gathered strength from his presence.

"Please don't do anything to aggravate them, Norman." She pleaded as they made their way over.

Norman made a noncommittal hum and they made their way to the entrance of the aircraft where, unfortunately, Tony and Pepper waited. Pepper immediately smiled at the duo, fully aware of their past, and came forward. Norman let go of Penny's hand, allowing her to accept the redhead's inevitable hug. The man looked past them, gaze landing on Tony, who stared at the entrance of the craft, blatantly avoiding having to look over.

"We'll miss you, Penny. Please don't hesitate to call." She made an audible pause, breathing deeply, "Even if it's just to Morgan or I. Okay?"

Penny nodded, smiling. She felt strong despite _his_ presence. Despite what was about to happen, perhaps because of. This was her new start. Her chance to discover her new self in this new world. She felt expectant and relieved. "I promise, Pep. Swear. I'll call you guys soon."

Pepper let out a half huff of relief and grinned broadly, "Perfect." She stepped to the side, allowing Penny to see Tony, who still leaned against the hood of his Audi and stared at the ramp. Penny glanced over and saw Norman openly glaring at the other man.

Gulping thickly, she walked forward, debating each step and feeling her anxiety rise. So much for strength. She stood before him and his gaze slowly leveled with hers.

Tony noted her trembling hands and felt shame rise in his entire being. "Penny." Her name was a whole sigh.

Penny shook her head. After a beat, she grasped his hands and held both between them, commanding his undivided attention, demanding he focus on her words and not his guilt. "Thank you, Tony. For giving me this opportunity. I never expected it.. to end... li-like..." Her eyes began to swell, "I'm not angry at you. I can't imagine what I'd do if our positions were switched, so please, please, _please_ Tony. I am begging you." She squeezed his hands almost painfully. Her eyes were swirling with emotions, but the one at forefront, screaming for Tony to see, was absolute love. And he saw. He saw it all too clear. "Don't blame yourself." She turned and pointed to Pepper with a watery smile, directing his gaze before facing him again. "Focus on your wife. Love her. Embrace the wonderful woman you have. Care for Morgan. Make sure you protect her and love her with everything in your being. Keep the people that love you so much. Happy, Harley, Rhodey, Bruce, Steve. They _all_ love you, Tony. They love you for your faults and your quirks and peeves, too, because they are what make you who you are."

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks but she smiled brightly, unlike the night he told her. There was acceptance that spoke a thousand words of her character.

His hand trembled as he slowly reached to cup her cheek. "You love me, too. More than they."

She shook her head and covered his hand with her own, "No. They love you as much as I do. But they didn't marry you. I love you, Tony. I always will and in the exact same amounts. It's my love that knows this is best. What happened wasn't s'pose to but that's life and we both know I'm right. It hurts now, but Morgan will grow up happy, healthy, peacefully. That's what matters."

Tony nodded in agreement. He bowed his head in surrender, softly whispering, "I know."

Penny sniffled and patted his hand before letting go and wiping her tears. Stepping back, she collected herself. She'd said her goodbyes. It was time to leave. She turned and made her way to the ramp, Norman following behind her with her baggage. Upon boarding, she helped him strap them in before they stood where the ramp connected with the craft, his back to the outside.

"Thanks, Norman. I really apprec- hmph!" She let out a squeaky muffle as she was suddenly pulled against him, his lips crashing into hers. Despite her better judgement, like all the other times before, she melted into his affections. They could have been there for hours, for all she knew, before he pulled back and they both panted, foreheads against each other. "Norman," She whispered sadly, "I asked you not to do anything."

He tipped her chin up, bringing their faces closer with noses touching as his eyes bored into her soul. "I didn't do it for him, Penelope." He confessed, thumb brushing reverent-like over her bottom lip.

She blinked, surprised, before simpering and lacing her fingers over the back of his neck. She closed the gap and they both smiled into the kiss. It wasn't harsh or lustful, but full of care. It was reminiscent of the kiss they first shared years ago. He had cut her off mid-ramble, trapped by her bright eyes and twinkling voice. The first kiss expressed their love, which only grew until they knew they weren't _the One_. They were a stepping stone to each other to help find peace. Their love never ended, never lessened or faded, it only changed.

Penny giggled when they pulled back, causing Norman to chuckle with her. "Goodbye, Penelope."

She cocked her head to the side, smiling at him. "For now."

"For now." He agreed before turning and walking down the ramp. He looked up and Tony's face was a mix of emotions as Pepper held his hand. The ramp slowly closed and they all waved before it finally shut. The engines grew louder before it set to the air.

Norman nodded to the couple in farewell before walking back into his car. Shutting the door, he leaned back into his seat and shut his eyes. Her happy face appeared before him and he smiled before opening his eyes, starting the car, and driving off.


	9. To New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* please pardon the short, dryness. i am in a rut, presently

Penny would have missed the vibration of the craft taking off had she not had heightened senses. Even then, it was nearly imperceptible. Sighing softly, she seated and strapped herself in. Safety first. She leaned her head back and smiled at the peace that filled her being. 

Some time passed in silence before a soft hiss reached Penny's ears. Opening her eyes, she looked about the cabin only to freeze as a man entered. "Oh my-"

He approached an appropriate distance as Penny stared at him dumbly. He smiled, "You must be Ms. Parker."

His words snapped her to action and she fumbled with the buckle. Unstrapping herself, she jumped to her feet and butchered a curtsy. "I-I, uh, ya. I mean, yes'Sir- your highness, Sir."

King T'Challa chuckled, shaking his head, "T'Challa is fine. I wanted to be the first to welcome you to Wakanda."  
She smiled at him, "Thank you. I wanted to thank you for granting me citizenship. I really appreciate it."

"Of course." He sat beside her, suppressing a chuckle at her bug-eyed expression. "I've heard much about you."

"All good things, I hope." She said, laughing nervously. 

He nodded, "Yes, all good things. You were painted as a very strong woman. I see it."

Penny twisted her fingers. "I, uh- really?" She laughed softly, "Thank you, your highness."

He titled his head in response as he leaned back into his seat. "We will be arriving in Wakanda in a few minutes. There we will meet my sister, Shuri, and she will assist you in getting settled in."

"Thank you. So soon, though? Your ship is pretty fast."

T'Challa chuckled and nodded, "She is one of Shuri's designs."

They arrived not long after, true to T'Challa's word. He attempted to assist her with her luggage, but the girl beat him to the task and insisted she was fine. They entered an empty courtyard and he watched her eyes widened in awe at her surroundings.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, following the royal.

T'Challa smiled in thanks but remained silent. He led her through a maze of halls until they entered a large room filled with holoscreens, desks. It looked like a brighter, more professional version of Tony's garage/lab. She gaped and T'Challa chuckled.

"You must be Penny Parker!"

Penny looked over and was met with a girl close to her height with a beautiful patterned dress. One thought went through Penny's mind as she saw Shuri's youthful, teenaged face. "I like your accent."

A beat passed before Shuri gaped. Her eyes lit up and her gape turned into a broad grin. She doubled over, laughing. T'Challa watched the interaction with confusion but kept silent, shaking his head ruefully. An hour passed under T'Challa's eye as the two girl's ran about the Lab. Shuri displayed many, if not all, of her inventions to the other, earning an impressive collection of ooh's and ah's as well as intelligent suggestions.

"Anyway," Shuri stepped back, smiling. "I think that's enough of that. It's already dark out. Come," They bid farewell to T'Challa before making their way down to the courtyard. Despite the late hour, the streets were still bustling. 

"It's so beautiful here." Penny murmured, looking around with unveiled wonder. 

They walked, their surroundings and the people slowly dwindling until they were walking a trodden path in a field. They came to a cabin, small but furnished and well kept. A large porch with a swing. Upon entering, it was spacious, smelled of flowers, and very high tech.

"This is lovely." Penny exclaimed, running her hand over the kitchen countertop. She turned to Shuri, "Don't tell me this is all for me?"

Shuri waved her hand, "This is hardly anything. You should've seen what I had in mind originally. But T'Challa said it'd be too much. By your face, I guess it's better we went with this place."

"This is perfect, thank you!"

"No problem. I'll leave you to get settled. You forgot your luggage so it'll be here soon."

They bid goodbye and Penny settled onto the couch, sighing. She splayed her fingers over the soft, plush cushions and lolled her head back. "To new beginnings."


End file.
